An unusual future
by greenflier
Summary: -CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN-
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **I dont own halo or its characters, but i have beaten it.

* * *

"Chief wake up." Said a voice over the commlink.

Slowly a 7ft tall person in green armor got out of the cryotube.

"Chief, there is a covenant frigate inbound. I'm receiving a transmission," says Cortana, the Master Chief's computer AI and friend.

"Identify yourselves." Said a deep sounding voice over a radio

"This is Spartan John 117, and who are you?" the Master Chief said.

"Ahh so you are still alive after all, this is the Arbiter, spartan." The Arbiter says

"We received the beacon from your ship and immediately came to assist you, there are human warriors here to."

"Alright Chief the Arbiter's ETA is 5 minuets" Cortana told Master Chief "its good to see you again"

5 minuets later

Master Chief was walking down a standard purple hallway of a covenant ship with 2 marines, 2 elites, and the Arbiter.

"Chief, we've been searching the entire galaxy for you, did Guilty Spark really kill sgt. Johnson?" asked a marine

"Yes he did" Master Chief answered solemnly.

As soon as they reached the bridge they were met with the deafening cheers of the entire ships crew of elites and marines. They were suddenly interrupted by an alarm going off.

Suddenly a massive shockwave passed through the entire ship. "Damage report," one of the leading elites yelled. "Sir we've been hit with the plasma missile of a enemy frigate" a marine answered from a computer.

"It seems as if the rest of the covenant aren't as happy as the elites that you're alive," Cortana says from a hologram projector in the middle of the bridge. "Chief, rip me"

Master Chief pulls Cortana's circuit card out and inserts it into his helmet.

"We need to get off this ship" Cortana says suddenly

They find an emergency shuttle that has the same two marines and elites on it with the Arbiter. After they fly out the quickly come under fire, suddenly Cortana picks up a large amount of energy on the shuttles sensors

"That's our way out" she says, "its emitting the same energy waves as a portal"

A marine activates the thrusters and pilots toward the strange portal. As they fly the shuttle through the portal they lose control and then they crash as soon as they come through.

* * *

the next chapter will have Kung fu panda in it,... i know... its weird


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kung Fu Panda, but I have a copy of it on DVD

"Ow ow OW!" a voice cried, disturbing what was a peaceful morning.

"I told you, pay attention," snapped Tigress, who was sparring with Po.

"How can I pay attention if I haven't eaten yet?" asked Po, who was waken up first thing in the morning and told to spar with Tigress.

"Forget it," said Tigress irritably "I'm just going to train on the obstacle course."

_Wow, she is so beautiful, _thought Po _wait did I just think that? _

_Stupid panda, _thought Tigress _he needs to pay more attention to his training, and less on food, still he is kind of cute though, __**WAIT! DID I THINK THAT?**_ While Tigress was not paying attention one of the swinging clubs was about to hit her in the back, but at the last second Po ran and grabbed her and pulled her off the obstacle course. _That was close _Tigress thought, and then realized that Po was still holding her close.

"Um, Po" Tigress said, "you can pot me down now."

"OH, uh sorry Tigress" Po said while putting her on the ground.

Tigress however was staring into Po's jade green eyes and thinking _his eyes are so beautiful._ Po was also staring into Tigress's eyes _her eyes are so beautiful, _He thought_ especially the way they glow like miniature suns. WHAT! No, bad panda, if she knew what you were thinking she would kill you without thinking twice about it! But she's just so beautiful_

Slowly Po's face started moving toward Tigress's when Viper burst into the training hall.

"Po, Tigress Shifu is looking for you something just OH! I'm so sorry" Viper said really quickly

"Viper, umm Po was just helping me up," said Tigress, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm SOOOOOO sorry I…" "What did you need to tell us Viper?" interrupted Tigress

"Something fell out of the sky over the forest and we need to check it out" Viper answered, still sounding sorry

"Then lets go," said Po quickly

"Ok" said Viper " lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

"Chief wake up" a voice said softly.

"Ugh, my head" complained the Master Chief

"Oh stop complaining", said Cortana "you didn't complain nearly this much when we crashed on the first halo ring."

The Master Chief opened his eyes and saw… A PURPLE FOX!?

"What the hell!" the Master Chief yelled while jumping up and pulling his magnum out of its holster.

"What are you?" he said, while pointing his gun at it

"Its me, Cortana" Cortana explained, "I changed when we entered this universe, so did you, the marines, and the elites"

"Yeah, well I don't feel any different" the Chief said, the noticed that his hands were replaced with furry claws "never mind" he said slowly realizing that he was covered in fur and had a long snout.

"Umm" the Chief started "You're a Grey wolf" Cortana interrupted "and the marines are Timber wolves, and the elites are Komodo dragons."

"What happened?" the Master Chief asked shaking his head "ow, my head still hurts"

"As I said, you didn't complain this much when we crashed on halo" Cortana replied

"Yeah, but I never changed species either" Chief said back "touché" Cortana said

"Ok, I think that that portal that we went through wasn't a normal one. It appears to be a inter universal rift and it changed us to match this universes main inhabitants, based on our species, traits, and personalities" Cortana explained

"CORTANA" John, a marine, yelled while running toward Cortana and the Master Chief, followed by the Arbiter, the elites and the other marine.

"What?" said Cortana

"We picked something up on the life scanners, actually 6 somethings coming this way very quickly," The other marine, Sabrina, said.

"Crap, what kind of weapons were they carrying?" asked Chief.

"Only one had a weapon" said the Arbiter, "it is a sword"

"A sword?" Chief asked in disbelief "was it an energy sword?"

"No, just a sword" said Sabrina

"Now why would they" "Chief" Cortana interrupted, "this universe might not be as technologically advanced as we are. They might be in the dark ages still."

"Well they don't look like they are in the dark ages," said an elite, whose name was Sha'ktan, "they look like formidable fighters and look pretty intelligent to me."

~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--

"We're getting close to the explosion," said Crane who saw where the trees were scorched from the air, and the crater that the escape shuttle made.

"Do you see anything else" Tigress called from the ground, quietly.

"No just the hole" Crane replied, "and its pretty big, bigger than the one Po made hen you threw him off the cliff the other day."

"Really?" asked Mantis, while laughing "I thought that nothing was bigger than Po."

"Stop laughing and start walking," said Tigress, sounding irritated, "and hurry up, Po"

"What's wrong with Tigress?" Po asked, sounding hurt

"Oh its probably nothing, she gets this way whenever we aren't going fast enough for her" explained Viper, quietly

As the 6 neared the area of destruction they grew silent and Po pulled the sword of heroes off his back.

"What was that?" Po whispered after a twig snapped and was answered by a loud gunshot.

He rolled out of the way when he heard the gunshot then realized that he wasn't injured.

"FALL BACK" yelled crane loudly

"What was THAT!?" asked mantis

"I guess it was a crossbow or somehting" said Po, "wait a second, where's Tigress?"

"I saw her running into the bushes ahead" said viper, sounding out of breath "she must have been the one shot at."

"NO!" Po yelled loudly "we have to save her"

"But…" "But nothing" Po interrupted Crane "we need to go now"

"alright lets go" said crane slowly, he had never seen Po so determined before.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you shoot her?" asked Cortana

"I told you before, it jumped out at us and was going to attack" replied Chief

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, firstly its not an it it's a SHE, secondly SHE was obviously afraid of us because we came out of the sky in a ball of fire… well to them anyway." Cortana said angrily

"And, whatever happened to peaceful negotiations?" asked Cortana, again "forget it I'll just go get the medical supplies from the ship."

As she walked away Po and the rest of the furious five, minus Tigress, were stealthily approaching the humans and elites camp.

~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x—

"Alright there's seven of them, 3 wolves, 3 komodo dragons, and 1 fox" Crane whispered, "we need to split up and distract them me and Viper will take the two by the bushes, while Monkey and Mantis take the ones on the far side of the clearing, Po will go for Tigress, Po just get Tigress and get out as fast as possible."

"Alright" Mantis said "but what happens if someone gets distracted?"

"What do you mean 'distracted'?" Viper said

"I mean what happens if you distract Crane with your 'perfect grace and beauty'?" asked Mantis while trying to keep himself from laughing

"**Shut. Up**." said Crane, sounding embarrassed

"We won't be" replied Viper, sounding a little embarrassed herself

"Can we just go?" asked Po angrily "Tigress is injured in there and you're just acting like children!"

"Yes, master Shifu" replied Mantis laughingly

"UGH" groaned Po in frustration "lets just GO"

A few minutes later John and Sabrina, the marines, were talking

"Its too quiet." Said John

"They just gave up, I guess" Sabrina replied

"Yeah but we have one of their warriors, and if I were them I would come back to save her" John said quietly

_Snap_ "what was that?" asked John

"What?" Sabrina said

"That sound" John replied quietly

"What sound" asked Sabrina, still confused

"Shh, I hear something" said John, now inching forward slowly

"I thought I heard something," John murmured to himself just before Viper landed on him and knocked him out

"That was too easy," said Viper "now where is crane?"

At the moment crane was trying to knock out Sabrina, who heard him coming and started to attack when he got close enough.

"Who are you?" Crane grunted as he deflected blow after blow from Sabrina

"That's not the question, the real question is who are **you** and why are **you** attacking us?" Sabrina said while hitting Crane rapidly

Crane only grunted an inaudible reply before Sabrina dealt a quick blow to a pressure point in the base of his neck

"Whew" she said "that was tough, now where is John?"

At that moment Viper slithered into the clearing and saw Crane knocked out

"You bitch!" she yelled furiously and then proceeded to attack Sabrina

~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x—

at the other side of the clearing Mantis and Monkey were amusing themselves by throwing rocks at the elites

"Watch this" said Mantis, then he ran quickly over to the elite and started jumping around on his shoulders

The two elites heard Monkeys laughter and went to investigate but before they made it Monkey jumped out of the bush and he and Mantis started to battle the elites.

~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x--~--x—

Po was stealthily sneaking up on the main campsite and had so far avoided detection

"I wonder which tent she's in?" he muttered to himself, then heard a low moan coming from the closest tent

"**BINGO" **he shouted joyfully

"Who's there?" asked Master Chief who walked out at that moment and heard Po's shout

"Crap" Po whispered to himself, then ran into Tigresses tent to hide

"Ohhh, where am I?" Asked Tigress

"Shh" whispered Po, "I'm here to get you out"

"Po, look out" Tigress said suddenly

Po ducked and rolled to the side quickly as soon as Tigress said something, then he turned around and forced Master chief out of the tent

"What the…" Master chief said when he saw Po

"Stay away from her!" Po yelled before attacking the Chief

The sounds of their battle were loud enough to be heard at the crash site where Cortana and the Arbiter were looking for a med kit

"What was that!?" Cortana yelled when she heard a grenade that Chief tried to throw at Po went off

"Sounds like a battle" the Arbiter replied

"I found the kit, we need to get down there and stop chief from killing them because they could help us get home." Cortana said after finding the med kit under the gun rack

"Agreed" came the Arbiters reply as they headed to the sounds of the fight


End file.
